1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microfiche viewer. It relates more particularly to a microprocessor-controlled multi-mode viewer that can display selected microfiche images either sequentially or in random mode, including cueing and programming means for selection of images to be viewed.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior microfiche viewing and reading equipment generally requires the operator to place a microfiche between two sheets of glass in a movable X-Y carrier for manual positioning of images on a viewing screen. Generally, a manually changeable index card is provided for use with each microfiche format, and is positioned on such equipment in order to give the operator some imperfect guidance as to where to manually direct the X-Y carrier in order to place the desired image in viewing position on the screen. Such methods have up to now been the predominant available systems for random access retrieval of information stored on microfiche. With the explosive growth of new forms of microfiche-based information, such as computer-generated documents, copies of documents from word-processors, and recently-developed high-resolution color photographic microfiche for audio-visual presentations and color map and chart retrieval systems, such equipment is inadequate for precise image placement and image presentation in a rapid, efficient manner.
In the field of visual and audio-visual equipment using conventional 35 mm or 2.times.2 slides and filmstrips, prior art equipment is generally bulky and slow in operation. The use of such equipment in random modes would be difficult and slow because of the essentially fixed sequential nature of these visual systems.